


The D&W Christmas

by Kaoz



Series: CWD [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters in space?<br/>It was supposed to be a nice little vacation from the never-ending Hunt to get to know the Duke cousins.<br/>Holiday family drama isn't supposed to end up with Aliens.<br/>Nor is a certain cloned Colonel supposed to find out about Hunters and the Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The D&W Christmas

Sam and Dean Winchester thought they were alone; the demons had killed all of Mary Winchester – nee Campbell’s family, even her friends.

They were understandably surprised to find out a few cousins ‘survived’; even if one of ‘em was a dick. Turns out the ‘dick’ was possessed and then Samuel Campbell along with little Gwen just up and left.

But even Samuel didn’t know of his younger brothers ‘lost’ son.

 _Cassian Campbell_ was raised in a loving family albeit he was missing a parent. He grew up just fine, without the Campbell's and without any of the supernatural … stuff. He didn’t attract any of the ghouls or ghost- none of that and he led the ‘apple pie’ sort of life that Sam and Dean had yearned for since they were very young children.

Life was good.

And then … one day, Cassian found a stranded girl in the middle of nowhere … no harm in offering her a ride. She was just a girl after all.

 _Alena_ just needed some time away from the family and the ‘life’. All anyone ever did was _Hunt_ , they talked about it, breathed it… it was who they were and she wasn’t sure that’s who she wanted to _be._

Only it’s not that easy to leave once you're in. The Hunting sort of life is kinda like the Mafia in a way. The only way out is dead. Something always finds its way to a Hunter; it pulls them back … if it doesn’t kill them first.

And so, Cassian Campbell finally came ‘home’, he never bothered to look up the other Campbell's. There was no need when all he would ever need to know about Hunting and the supernatural was readily available; any uncle, aunt or relative from Alena’s family could tell him; everything passed down from 9generations and counting.

 _Gisela Campbell_ was raised a Hunter. She had an older brother; _Raudel Campbell_. One of the best, a quick study … but even the best get killed and Del was no exception. Still, that _thing_ died before he did.

And so, the Campbell’s kept Hunting. One job after another; a little clan … And maybe, that’s why they made such a great target.

**D &W**


End file.
